Bad Company
by speed and write
Summary: And that's why they call me, Bad Company... Given a chance to live in a price of another's life still bears heavily on the Nijimura brother. Especially that it was the life of his younger brother who deserved it as much as if not more than he did. This the AU story of: What if Keicho lived instead of Okuyasu. Spoilers of all Part 4
1. The Night He Drove Young Okuyasu Down

**Chapter 1: The Night He Drove Young Okuyasu Down**

"Bro... Please stop this!" Okuyasu approached his brother whom still held the Bow and Arrow in his hands , "Keicho! You don't need to do things like this anymore..." He begged his brother as he walked closer to him to try to grab the bow and arrow away" His feelings and memories are still there! He might be able to get better!"

Their father continued to sob loudly as he looked at the only picture of his family on his green hands.

"Okuyasu..." Keicho growled, "What hell are you doing?" He took a step back as he held the Bow and Arrow closer to him. "Get out of the way!" He continued to yell at him, "No matter what happens, I can't turn back now! I've used this Bow and Arrow on many to find that Stand User! Most of them have died! I have too much blood on my hands! I have to finish this no matter what!"

Keicho couldn't believe his own ears that he said this, he had felt the need to protect his own methodical pride. He then thought of the people who he had killed because of his search. But then to only hear that there was an answer right in front of them. Living near them… He… he felt insulted for some reason. So still he continued "You can't be my brother, you bastard!" He yelled, "From now on, I won't hesitate to kill you too!" He silently prays that he doesn't have to. But at the same time hoped that Josuke and Koichi didn't hear the tremble in his words.

Okuyasu stopped walking. He clenched in fists in frustration. He doesn't want to hurt nor defy his brother. _'But... This... Josuke he actually wanted to help us. Even when we tried to... I tried to kill him. He saved me too...'_ He thought to himself. _'Maybe... Maybe there's another way out of this... This mess he and I made...'_

He then looked at his brother obviously shaking but still tried to look menacing and angry at him. _'Bro….'_ He looked down, unclenched his right fist. _'Bro was always doing the thinking. Me thinking of this… I guess this will change things…'_ "Brother..." Then with having no choice, Okuyasu began to raise his right hand.

"Huh?" Keicho was confused (a moment which that alone surprised him) took another step back, "What are you doing now, you... you idiot?"

"Yeah..." Okuyasu agreed looking down again, unable to look at his older brother's face, "I am an idiot... I really am. You say so, so many times a day. That's why... I… I…." Just by side of his raised arm his Stand's right arm had materialised, "I... must be an idiot.. for doing this!"

And with a quick swiping motion by his Stand, The Hand. He scraped the space between him and his brother, instantly teleporting Keicho in front of him. And before the older brother could even react, Okuyasu had grabbed the Bow and Arrow and snatched it away from his hands. "Bro..." Okuyasu began as he started to tear up, "We... we don't… we don't need this stupid thing anymore... we... could-"

"Give that back Okuyasu!" Keicho shouted at him, as Okuyasu stepped back, with his back almost against the wall. "How... how dare..." Keicho was shaking, "HOW DARE YOU DEFY YOUR OLDER BROTHER!"

"I... I'M NOT!... maybe... " Okuyasu tried to think hard about it, but he shook his head as he defended his actions with strong determination. He brought the Bow and Arrow closer to his body, hugging it. "I... I'm doing this to help you Bro!"

Keicho was taken aback by this. He wanted to step forward and tackle his idiotic brother to snatch the Bow and Arrow. But... but for once... he didn't know how to react... Or rather what to react. Was he Furious? Disappointed? ... Maybe even... Happy? "O-Okuyasu..."

"Ke-Keicho..." Okuyasu began to tear up, "Bro... You... You always wanted both of us to live a normal life... You may have killed a lot of people... But..."

A brief lack of sunlight prompted Josuke to look upwards at the room's sun roof. He saw someone pressed against the glass. But the sunlight, he couldn't see nor decipher whom the man looked like. He became very suspicious and very cautious, "Hey... Just how many people are there in your family?" He asked the two.

"Ours?" Okuyasu cocked his head and wondered, "There's only three of us?"

From the corner of Josuke's eye, he saw a spark. He looked towards it to see that the electrical outlet from behind Okuyasu started sparking. The sparks became bigger and bigger forming into a shape. Keicho saw it formed into the shape of what it would look like a humanoid bird like creature with red eyes.

Realizing who and what it was, he cried out, "Okuyasu! What are you? Stupid! Get out of there!" He rushed to punch Okuyasu out of the way.

But it was too late.

The being, seemingly formed from electricity, jumped out of the socket and immediately punched through the younger brother's body.

"Argh!" Okuyasu could only cough blood as he felt the electrical currents flow through his chest and eventually with his body and to the Bow and Arrow.

"Okuyasu!" Keicho screamed as he reached out in an attempt to save his brother. But the light surrounding the thing became brighter and it nearly blinded him.

"B-Bro..." Okuyasu gurgled out.

"Hehehehe" the being then finally spoke. "I'll be taking this Bow and Arrow now! I'll be sure to use them well!" It began pointing at the older brother, thanking but at the same time seemingly mocking him, "Nijimura Keicho! You were the one responsible for giving me this Stand Power! But you had no idea how great potential it had!"

"Stands are the strength of the mind!" The being cackled, "I've grown so much! You must have not realized 'Red Hot Chili Pepper' held this potential! Now look at the price you have to pay!"

"Gah!" Okuyasu screamed as he summoned his stand. "T-th-The... Hand..."

"Save it!" The electric current then flowed more throughout Okuyasu's body and transferred to the bow arrow, covering everything with electricity. Red Hot Chili Pepper then spoke of disappointment at himself, "Too bad I ended up getting you, instead of your brother." It then held the bow and arrow, happy to have it in its hands, "But no matter, I still got what I came for!"

"O-O... OKUYASU!" Keicho cried out as he tried to reach to his younger brother again, extending his hand to grab his brother's "C'mon hold on to me!"

To everyone's surprise, Okuyasu managed to shake his head, declining the saving grace, "N-No... Bro!" He managed to let out, "I- if you t-touch me..." His body was starting to be pulled into the socket, "Y-You'll get pu-pulled in too..."

Hearing this, Keicho stood still. He didn't expect any of this at all. He didn't expect that man to attack him, let alone to kill... to kill... Okuyasu... And with that, something had clicked... Inside him... He continued stepped forward despite Okuyasu's protests.

That's when his army came out, " **BAD COMPANY!** EATH...!"

Josuke quickly jumped in to snap Keicho out of it, "Are you crazy! If you do that, then you'll kill Okuyasu!"

Hearing that he nearly attempted to kill his younger brother, Keicho became frightened, he froze again. For once... for once in his life.

He didn't know what to do.

Just then RHCP howled with laughter through the current, "Hehehe... Look at you Nijimura! Helpless to even save your own family!" Okuyasu's body was already half way into the socket! "I'll be the one taking him and the bow and arrow from you now!

"B-bro..." Okuyasu started to sob, knowing that this was it for him. He then looked at his father, still sobbing from the photograph. Koichi, the kid he managed to save. Josuke, the one who offered a helping hand to them... Then finally his brother, Keicho. Most that he could remember was his brother abusing him physically and verbally. But that was eventually set aside. Remembering how they used to have so much fun together. As normal brothers should be... Tears welled up in his eyes as he spoke his last words.

"I... Even what you did to me... _I still love you_ and dad... Keicho..."

And with a flash, Okuyasu, the bow and arrow had disappeared.

 **"Oku...Oku... OOKKUUUYAAAASSSSUUUU!"**

Immediately Josuke let go of Keicho, pushing him out of the way, hopped on top of the drawer, jumping towards the sun roof, and smashing the glass to pieces as he scrambled to get to the top still hoping to save Okuyasu from that Stand. Keicho followed suit as he came out of the broken window to look for his brother.

He then turned around towards the electrical poles and saw... "Jo... Josuke..." muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

They were too late.

The charred lifeless body of Nijimura Okuyasu hanged in the wires. Smoke was still coming out of his body, indicating that the Stand had just left him there, and already made its escape. Along with the bow and arrow. Josuke pulled himself out and looked at the gruesome scene. "Okuyasu..."

Keicho didn't speak a word. He remained silent for a good few minutes even when Koichi followed them.

"Oh no..." Koichi uttered as he saw Okuyasu's body. He didn't even have a chance to thank him.

Keicho couldn't look at the body anymore. Seeing the haunting lifeless face of his younger brother, he turned away. He walked past Josuke and Koichi.

Needless to say, Nijimura Keicho was feeling too many emotions at once.

He was furious. He felt so much anger boiling within him. He wanted-no.. needed to find that Stand and kill it and the user. He was frustrated. He knew that he was the older brother. He knew that he was supposed to be protecting his... his brother. He was scared. He wondered what to do now. Not only the Bow and Arrow was gone. But... he lost his only other family he had. He tried to look back, to face the body, but he couldn't.

Keicho prided himself as a methodical person. Always ready, always prepared, and always have a backup plan to everything.

But he never planned for this...

"Hey..." He said, getting the attention of the two friends behind him, "I..." He bit on his lip in an attempt to hide his tears, "I... Did my best right?" He started to sob, "I... Tried to save... My brother... right?"

Josuke nodded even though Keicho didn't see it, "Yeah... You did..." It was sincere. And that's what he needed.

The older brother continued to silently cry to himself as they heard the fire trucks and ambulances come by at the area.

* * *

Soon after, Okuyasu was buried at the cemetery just outside of Morioh. Keicho mentioned that his father and himself had managed to save enough money to support themselves in the meantime. So he decided to settle in to Morioh with his father, all in a while managed to clean up the run down house a bit. Josuke knew better, of course. He knew the reason he stayed was to mainly track down RHCP and the user to have his revenge. But the teen was more worried about the Bow and Arrow falling into his hands again. If he did managed to find it with RHCP. But he prevented himself from speaking that outloud. He can't be sure that it would be the case. But... at this point all he could do is to talk about this with Jotaro.

So then...

At one morning the doorbell rang in the Higashikata household...

"Josuke! Could you get that?" Tomoko asked loudly to Josuke who was busy perfecting his pompadour before going to school.

"Huh?" Josuke then came out of the bathroom and groaned to himself as his morning routine was interrupted. "Yes...? Huh!?" He approached the front door and opened it for the unexpected guest.

"Ah! Good morning Josuke!" It was Keicho Nijimura greeting him at his front door, waving at him. "It's time to go to school!"

"What?!" Josuke couldn't believe his ears.

Keicho continued adjusting his collar, "Starting today, I'll be attending the same school as you," He said proudly, "As a freshman of course. Despite my age, I haven't been in school since I dropped out 10 years ago." This was a surprise. Not the attending the same school part. It was that to Josuke. Keicho seemed... well happier?

"Still man..." Josuke had brushed off the initial shock, "You didn't have to come here, it's not like we're kids you know."

"That's right" Keicho agreed, then rebutted, "But I thought it would be nice if I went to my first day with new friends correct?"

"Well isn't that a _shocker_?" Josuke shot back sarcastically

Keicho nearly snapped at him for saying that, "Now watch it, Josuke. I don't need you-" but was immediately interrupted by Josuke's mother, Tomoko.

"Oh? A friend of yours Josuke?" She asked, happy that her son had made new friends.

Seeing Josuke's mother, Keicho changed to a more mannerly demeanour, "Oh yes!" He bowed to greet her, "My name is Nijimura Keicho. Nice to meet you!"

"My, how mannerly!" She was impressed at his behaviour, so she offered to come inside, "Well, come in. Have some coffee while you're waiting for Josuke to finish." While poor, poor Josuke just stood by completely befuddled by what happened just now.

"Why thank you very much!" Keicho bowed again, as thanks to the kind woman. So he let himself into the household all while whispering to Josuke, "I shouldn't be saying this. But your mother is quite lovely." Then he entered the house, "Pardon the intrusion."

Josuke, feeling defeated, slumped at his door, "Oh this is just great... And heavy..."

 **======TO BE CONTINUED======**

* * *

 **BAD COMPANY**

A Multitude Stand made up of soldiers, tanks and helicopters. All fall control within Keicho's will which is the commanding officer of the army. Injuring one or two won't cause any damage to the user.

 **Stats:**

Destructive Power: **B**

Speed: **B**

Range: **C**

Durability: **B**

Precision: **C**

Developmental Potential: **C**

* * *

 **AN:** Hey! I'm back with this new fic I had. Inspired by the anime and something to help me get back on writing again! Too bad FF doesn't have the Keicho tag or lets me put one in.

This is unbeta'd so yeah, please tell me any mistakes and I will try my best to correct them! Thank you for your time!

Update: I changed this and added something special into the mix so I hope you all enjoy!


	2. A Momentary Lapse of Reason

**Chapter 2: A Momentary Lapse of Reason**

That night after Okuyasu got buried, Josuke and Koichi spoke to Jotaro at his hotel room about current situation. They brought Keicho along to meet the Marine Biologist so they could talk about what happened and to discuss their next move. Keicho eventually asked if he could speak to Jotaro alone, which was reluctantly granted by Josuke.

After a lengthy discussion alone, Keicho stepped out of the room and told the two that he needed to go home so he left first. Josuke, in fear for Jotaro's life, sprinted back to the room thinking he did something to his nephew, but to his surprise, everything was neat and tidy more so than usual, and Jotaro was sitting down on the chair reading over the files he had.

Josuke then asked, "Mr. Jotaro! What did he say?"

Jotaro paused, He knew that he's supposed to say the truth. But…. "Josuke, Keicho got the Bow and Arrow to find a Stand User that could kill their father. In his own twisted logic, he thought if there was someone who could and have done it, that their lives can live normally again…" He paused again choosing his words. "He felt a great responsibility and burden even when he was a child, that as the eldest brother, he should be able to take care of this situation and find a way to fix it…. But…"

"But… that was…"

"It was lost along the way." Jotaro continued, "He became obsessed in his search that he ended up meeting the worst kind of people…"

"That's how he got the Bow and Arrow right?"

"But now he lost it. Not only those but also his brother…." Jotaro remained firm, "Poss-" then he shook his head, "No… The only reason why he did everything in the first place…"

"Okuyasu…" Koichi could still remember that moment clearly…

"But Mr. Jotaro!" Josuke was not convinced, "I'm not even sure if we can trust this guy! What if he gets the Bow and Arrow back! He could keep using it to make more Stand Users!"

"I don't think he would… At this point I would give him some space, Josuke…"

"But…" Josuke tried to continue but found it futile, to continue further with his older nephew. So he shook his head and changed his question. "So… what did he tell you about Red Hot Chilli Pepper and the User?"

Jotaro mainly shook his head, "Nothing…"

 **"WHAT?!"** Josuke stood up from the sofa in shock and now more angry at Keicho, "What the hell do you mean he said nothing?!"

Knowing that this would be Josuke's reaction, Jotaro then spoke calmly, "I asked him if he knew anything about Red Hot Chilli Pepper and it's user. And…"

"And…?"

"He claims to know nothing about it."

"That's **BS** …." Josuke quickly concluded, and the other two silently agreed with him. "You didn't press him for it?" He asked wondering why Jotaro seemed so calm about this…

"No… I didn't."

Josuke couldn't believe hearing that straight from Kujo Jotaro's mouth. But he did… He's not sure if he should speak up about it...

"Mr. Jotaro…" Koichi spoke up, "Why wouldn't he say anything?

"I'm not sure." Jotaro replied which was shocking to the two, "But I do have a theory." He stood up placing down his files into the table.

"What is it?" Josuke asked

"Exacting revenge." Jotaro answered, "He's probably thinking of a way to drag him out in the open, away from electricity so he could kill him, by himself. Right now, he's just finding a way to do it."

"H-How?"

"He's waiting for the right moment." Jotaro concluded, and then turned to Josuke, speaking in a firmer tone, "But remember Josuke, our first priority is the Bow and Arrow. You can't just stop Keicho from getting his revenge, you know that. All we need him to do is to hold it off until we get what we needed. So this is where you two come in." Jotaro walked in closer to his younger uncle and his small friend and told of his plan, "You two have to stick by him and watch for anything that happens. Report to me, but try not to use any electronics. And..." Jotaro turned around, not looking at the two teenagers, facing back at them, and picked up a picture from his drawer, looking at it with a solemn look unbeknownst to Josuke and Koichi, "Who knows... he might change his mind..."

And then everything went silent. The clock ticking, and Jotaro putting down the picture frame were the only sounds they could hear. Josuke didn't know what to say.

Koichi, whom was silent for most of the time, then decided to take action and stood up as well and patted Josuke at the back despite the height difference, "Mr. Jotaro is right Josuke..." Koichi reassured him, "I mean... it would be better if he didn't go for his revenge. But... I can try to give Keicho a chance to change. If it's not for himself, then maybe for his brother..."

There were many lapses of reasoning, was what Josuke thought but the gesture was good nonetheless.

"Yeah… I guess so…"

* * *

And so that was why he and Keicho began walking to school together. Since he was now Keicho's unofficial best friend, it was also because they live near each other. But even with that, he was still undoubtedly uncomfortable with everything. After all Keicho nearly killed him and Koichi and abused his brother and father. But he had to follow Jotaro's orders. He kept thinking of what Koichi said to him.

Speaking of Koichi...

"Say Josuke!" Keicho nudged his new friend, on his side then pointed at the familiar face nearby, "Isn't that Koichi over there?"

"Yeah you're right, that's him!" Josuke turned to see Koichi talking to an older gruff looking man who's just as tall as he is. It was obvious to both of them that he was trying to con Koichi for money "He's pretty good in making friends and all that. But..." He looks at the older man, putting his arm across Koichi's shoulder in a "friendly" manner "You know how he tends to befriend the sketchiest of dudes."

The delinquent looking man smirked, realizing who Koichi is talking to, "Heh, looks like he's having fun though."

"Go barefoot!" The man told Koichi as he pocketed the 7000 yen from Koichi's wallet.

"Hey!" Josuke stepped in, "You there..."

Koichi looked to see that his two friends had come in to his rescue. He started to tear up in joy, "Josuke! Keicho!"

"Huh?" The older man looked to see the two suspicious looking teenagers staring at him. "Did you just say?" When he realized who one of them was, "Ni-ni-Nijimura Keicho?!"

"Ah!" Keicho was slightly glad to hear that the man recognised him, "So you do remember me?" But he did forget his name, "Hmmm... what was your name again?"

"Its **Kobayashi Tamami**!" He felt offended that Keicho had forgotten his name "How the hell did you forget about me?" He tried to keep it up to hide his fear, "You... you're the guy who gave me this ability! Nearly killed me too! Hey! Don't ignore me!"

Keicho completely ignored him anyway and walked towards Koichi observing the lock Stand that was embedded at his friend's chest. "Hmmm... so this is his Stand huh?" He flicked at it, which caused poor Koichi to stumble and fall flat on the floor. "A Bound Type too. And It's completely stuck in Koichi's chest."

Josuke on the other hand glared at Tamami, "you see, we would normally just ignore something like this, but at this case we ain't letting you use such a lame ass Stand to swindle our friend here!"

"W-wait?" Tamami was shocked, "You two can see it too? Just how many are you there?"

"Dunno..." Josuke shrugged, "But that can wait. Just take that off him already..."

Tamami got ticked off. He felt incredibly insulted by what Josuke said to him, ranting about the rules of society and what not. It was in one ear and out at the other for Keicho. But instead of helping Koichi stand back up, looked at the Stand attached to his friend. "This looks like it's an Automatic Kind too" He said looking at Koichi, "So what did he do to you to get that?"

"I..." Koichi panted, "I... don't know... I... just... ran over... that cat... over there." The two teens looked up to see that nearby them was a bag with red liquid that came out of it.

"Huh?" Josuke wondered, "You mean that thing?" He then walked towards the bag.

When the smaller man saw this, he tried to stop Josuke and yelled at him, "Hey! I told you kids aren't supposed to get involved in an adult's business!" He started to chase after Josuke.

Keicho, who seems to have deduced of what's going on, casually moved his leg to trip over Tamami. Causing the latter to wobble in his step then continued to do the same action, moved "carelessly" towards the metal hand rails. Then allowed his face hit the rails hard. The impact was powerful enough to break his nose and knock one of his front teeth out.

"Gaaaaaaaahhhh!" Tamami cried loudly as his face and mouth became bloody mess. "L-look what you did to me!" He kept on sobbing, "You made me lose my balance and broke my tooth!" He pointed at Keicho as the culprit. "You even made me broke my nose! How cruel can you get?!"

The older teen mainly stared at him unamused. Silence remained as Tamami became very shocked and confused at the lack of reaction from next intended victim, "Huh? Wh-why didn't my lock attach to you?!"

"Cause I don't feel _'guilty'_ about it..." Keicho smiled as his theory was correct, "That's how your Stand works doesn't it?" Scared that it didn't work on him, Tamami backed away, "You make the victim feel even a small shred of guilt to activate your ability. Am I right?" He looked at Tamami with an evil grin. "I bet that _'cat'_ is just some decoy too."

"He's right." Josuke replied as if on cue approached the two revealing that the _"bloody bag"_ was indeed just a cat doll filled with ketchup.

"It was… a doll?!" Koichi was both surprised and relieved at the same time.

Then Josuke walked to Tamami with his broken tooth in hand, and spoke to him with a condescending tone, "You broke your tooth right? Here, I'll fix it right up." Then by instant the lost blood and tooth were magically fixed back as if nothing had happened.

The Lock Stand then unlocked itself from Koichi's body and it disappeared.

"It's gone!" Koichi stood up and felt incredibly relieved "My chest feels so light now!"

"And now..." Josuke and Keicho turned and stood before Tamami towering over the small man, glaring at him.

"If you would be so kind to return Koichi's wallet to him" Josuke began.

"Then no one will get hurt..." Keicho finished still carrying that scary grin, "... Probably only you..."

"Eeeeeehhh!" Tamami shrieked and immediately shuffled away from the two scary looking delinquents and pulled out the wallet from his pocket, "All right! All right! All right! You... y-y-y-you can have it!" he waved the wallet and pulled out the 7000 yen from the pockets "See! See! He-here's the 7-7000 yen!"

Keicho was impressed but not convinced yet, "Good." he said like a commanding officer, pointing at the ground, "Leave it. Now! Or else..." His soldiers formed around him, pointing his guns at Tamami.

Tamami squealed in fear as he placed down the wallet to where Keicho pointing at and then he ran away, "AAAAAHHH!"

"Geez Keicho, you didn't have to be that scary." Josuke jokingly commented on it, "Didn't need to threaten the guy."

Koichi though didn't take it that well, "Keicho! Josuke's right, you didn't need to threaten him at all!"

"Huh?" Keicho was baffled by this, "What do you mean Koichi? He was conning you for money."

"Y-yeah..." Koichi agreed on that but he shook his head and steeled his reasoning, "But... we could have just discussed it or something instead!"

"Discuss?!" Keicho looked at him like he was insane. "Koichi, bro. People like that, talking will be the last thing in their little heads!" He then patted his friend at the back, "You gotta be more assertive!" He advised Koichi, "I mean you have a Stand right? Make use of it!"

Josuke decided to take some action and grasped Keicho's shoulder, "Hey! Don't scold him like a little kid Keicho. He just got his stand, so he doesn't even know how to use it yet." He patted Koichi in the head trying to reassure him. "Not our fault he's such a doormat though."

' _Gee thanks Josuke...'_ Koichi looked at him disappointed from the lack of good support from his friend. In the end he sighed in relief that the incident is over and went to pick up his wallet. It was when he picked up the bills where he realized that.. "Waah! Josuke! Keicho! The... The bills!"

He pulled the notes to reveal that only the corner of the bills with the numbers on it were left. The rest of the bills were gone. "He took most of it so he could just exchange it in the bank!"

"That little..." Keicho, now already angry, summoned his Stand and was ready to chase after Tamami, "I'm gonna get that-!"

But Koichi grabbed a hold of Keicho before he could stand up, "Wait! Wait! Don't go after him Keicho! We don't need to chase after the guy!"

"But Koichi! He took your money!"

"I know that! But it's just money!" Koichi struggled to keep his friend down, "Josuke help!"

Josuke came into the picture now holding Keicho, "Jeez Keicho don't need to go berserk over someone else's money."

"It's just fine Keicho!" Koichi assured him, "I can always say I lost the money. It's just for my gym shoes, I can always use my old ones in the meantime!"

"Koichi..." Keicho looked disappointed at Koichi, "C'mon, you're letting people walk all over you!"

Then Josuke had a great idea, "Hey Keicho! I think were gonna be **Late for class!"**

Hearing those last three words made the older stand user stop in his tracks, he looked at his wristwatch, and Josuke was right! "Shit! We gotta go! I can't be late for class!"

The methodical Nijimura Keicho then ran as fast as he could (faster that what Josuke has ever seen him run) while Koichi was still holding on to him, now for his dear life. Josuke grabbed their bags and followed them running and laughing at himself knowing that this trick actually worked.

Meanwhile Tamami who was already far away from the three, grumbled to himself, "Damn... Those kids are dangerous. Especially that Nijimura Keicho. He was thinking of actually going kill me!" Then he brought out the stolen 7000 yen from his pocket and smirked with pride, "Heh, at least I still got these. Too bad I couldn't get any more. But that brat's name, Hirose Koichi..." He then thought of a plan, "You're not gonna get away from me kid. I just gotta get you away from those two."

* * *

It was when Kobayashi Tamami was forced to eat his words when he did face Koichi at his home. It resulted in an unexpected turn of events that even Koichi himself was surprised that it happened. But in the end he managed to awakened his Stand and defeated Tamami with it. So the next day to Josuke and Keicho's surprise, Tanami ended up holding Koichi's school bag like a loyal butler, singing praises of the teen's greatness.

"H-hey... Are you seeing this right now Keicho?!" Josuke was very spooked at this scene. While Keicho himself was too shocked to say anything.

"Let me carry your bag for you, Lord Koichi!" Tamami held the bag with such care as if he was holding an expensive gem stone. "So there will be no burden for you at your walk to school!"

"Ah.. well..." Koichi didn't know if he was supposed to be humbled or worried, "You really shouldn't have... I don't have trouble carrying it"

"But I do!"

"Hey Keicho! What the hell did you do?!" Josuke glared at his self-proclaimed friend of his.

"I swear I didn't do anything to him!" Keicho waved his arms in front of him proclaiming his innocence to this situation. After all he's just as shocked as Josuke is.

* * *

"Jeez Koichi" Keicho was impressed but at the same time was still in a state of disbelief, "When I said assertive, I didn't mean already scaring the hell out of this loser." Tamami sneered at Keicho for that comment.

"Speak for yourself Keicho" Josuke added laughing.

Keicho shot a glare back at his friend for making such a comment. The older teen then asked, "Since you said your Stand Egg had hatched. Mind if we had a look? You called it Echoes right?"

Koichi nodded, "Sure…" and from out of Koichi's body came the green alien snake like creature with wheels as it's hind legs of which was Koichi Hirose's Stand, **Echoes**.

Josuke watched in fascination never seeing a Stand like it before. "So that's what it looks like! Great!"

Keicho on the other hand as always observed the new Stand. And was uncharacteristically intrigued and overjoyed by the sigh. He the said, "So it seems your Stand is the one that can **Evolve.** "

"Evolve?"

"Yeah!" Keicho began explaining, "Your stand is the type that can change form and gains a different ability after you harnessed more willpower for yourself."

"Change form?" Koichi looked a bit sad, looking at his Stand "Does that mean it will look different again? And I wouldn't be able to use its previous ability?"

"Yes and no…" Keicho was unsure, "I haven't really seen one in action to tell you exactly. But I think in my opinion you can." Echoes flew above them and wrapped itself around Koichi's body, hugged it's master.

"And one more thing…" Josuke remembered to ask, "What does it do exactly? Echoes's ability?"

"Oh that!" Koichi said, "Well it can paste sounds on anything and anyone can hear it. Kinda like if I paste the sound for a smack or a jab on someone and they can hear it as if it happened to them." Koichi scratched his head, "At least I think that's what happened to Mr. Tamami."

Tamami on the other hand was cowering behind Josuke in fear of Echoes.

Keicho grinned and pointed at Tamami, "Say, wanna do it again to him? I'd like to see it in action!" Tamami could only shriek in fear.

"No! Keicho!" Koichi told his friend off, "I think he suffered enough!"

Hearing that his hero had defended him, made the short man tear up in gratefulness, "You're so merciful! Lord Koichi!" He cried while rubbing his face into Josuke's uniform.

"Hey! Quit it this is expensive you know!" Josuke cried out while pulling his uniform away from Tamami's sobbing face.

 _ **======TO BE CONTINUED======**_

* * *

 **Nijimura Keicho**

Age: **18**

Class: **1-D**

Stand: **Bad Company**

The elder brother of Nijimura Okuyasu. When his abusive father had mutated into an indistinguishable freak of nature from DIO's flesh bud when he was a child, he took it upon himself at first to find a way to fix him. But as the years have passed when he had gained the Bow and Arrow and his Stand, he decided that it was better for everyone to find a Stand User that can kill his father to put an end to his misery. He realized that if his dad was somehow back to normal that he would go back to abusing him and his brother again. He wanted to have his normal happy life back with his brother. To him his younger brother didn't deserve this hell so he took it all upon himself, it is why he kept calling him stupid or an idiot to keep him away from the truth. He wanted to at least give this happy life to his brother. Thanks to his father's accumulated wealth from serving DIO, he and his brother had managed to live in secret and he began to search for the Stand User. Most if not, all were failures. He ended up killing more rather than making stand users. He lured him by shooting his friend, Koichi. He lost in their battle and ended up losing someone more important. One of the Stand users that he made, Red Hot Chilli Pepper had killed Okuyasu and stole the Bow and Arrow from him. Now he swore to find him and kill him personally.

But for now... He tries to befriend Josuke and Koichi, despite his previous record in attempted murder to them. And since the two are his first friends in a long time, he is very protective of them. He would go to lengths to nearly killing people if they hurt the two especially Koichi. He highly respects Jotaro for giving him a chance to live his life.

His methodical nature comes from the fact he wants everything to be perfect and nothing to chance or luck. It frustrates him greatly if it doesn't go his way or if he has no choice but to leave it to luck. He is also meticulous about everything that even a slight mistake or out of order will aggravate him to no end. He hates being late for anything especially school. He has crap luck when it comes to luck based games like gambling.

He desperately wants this happy life.

* * *

 **AN:** Hi everyone! so I updated Chapter 1 as well so please have that a read as it is important. And Chapter title is named after a Pink Floyd album and I hope you enjoy! Please read and review :3

 **More AN:** I updated this again, so please have a read... thank you for your time!


	3. FIVE COPTER DEATH STRIKE!

**Chapter 3: FIVE COPTER DEATH STRIKE!**

"And they say when he only realized it, when he had the eyeball right at his hand." Tamami continued to tell his terrifying tale, "When the Doctors asked him why he did it, and he said that he had no idea at all."

The Con Man Stand User told this story to his hero, Lord Koichi and his two annoying yet intimidating friends Josuke and Keicho. He was only concerned for his Lord Koichi of course, the other two, to him, just happened to be there. He only wanted to tell his hero!

"And you're saying that this Hazamada guy had something to do with it." Josuke asked trying to piece the mystery together.

Tamami nodded anyway, "You see, the two were good friends until they had some argument about some idol or anime earlier this year." He waved his hand, not really caring about the backstory behind the argument. He then showed the picture of the potential culprit to that grossed out tale, "Hazamada Toshikazu, 3rd Year Class A. This was a picture of him from last year. But I managed to get a hold of it."

"Hmmm..." The Stand Users looked at the photo. Hazamada, despite being 3rd Year looked short in stature. He had shoulder length hair that he was moving behind his ear in the photo. He looked like he was glaring at someone menacingly, and his dark purple eyeshadow enhanced the look. He wore a modified school uniform with belts arranged in a neat row in the middle of his chest.

"Recognize him, Keicho?" Josuke asked the guy who had fired the Arrow to the residents of Morioh.

"Yeah..." The older teen nodded, "I shot him with the Arrow."

"What?!" Koichi was startled by this revelation, "So he really is a Stand User!"

Keicho simply shrugged. He was not fazed at all; he simply did not care for it either.

"Well we still gotta look for this guy anyway. Hopefully he won't be a threat to any of us." Josuke concluded as he turned around to head to the school. "Let's start looking at the 3rd year classrooms during lunch break, and then continue on after classes." Keicho nodded and followed suit.

"Of course Josuke!" Koichi agreed.

Hearing of their plan, Tamami became incredibly worried for his hero. "Wait a sec, Lord Koichi! Are you really gonna go there? I dunno what his power is, but he made a kid lose an eyeball." He pointed at his own eye for emphasis.

Koichi still shuddered at that thought, then he steeled himself and replied, "I... I know that but…"He stuttered but continued, "If he is as dangerous as you say. Then we got to do something about it. I mean, I still have to protect this town and my mom and sister too! It's scary… but that's the only way!" He said his farewells to the older man and dashed off to catch up with his two friends.

Tamami was flabbergasted and very humbled by the response, "Wow!" He exclaimed as he tried to hold back his tears, "Incredible! As expected from someone I started to look up to! But..." He started to walk away, bowing, "Well I still got business to do!" He walked further away, "I hope we can hang out again someday!" He continued to walk farther, "I wish you good luck on that Lord Koichi!" He began to run away as far from the danger as he could.

The trio's search around the school for one Hazamada Toshikazu turned into a failure as they looked around all of the 3rd year classes and found no sign of the guy. They searched the lab rooms, home ec rooms, gyms, etc… but it was no avail. Keicho eventually split from the group as a way to cover more ground. He even gave plenty of promises not to hurt or threaten anyone, even Hazamada, and if he did find him, that they're to meet in front of the school.

When Keicho was out of their range, Josuke leaned close to Koichi and said, "You know… the way Keicho is acting…" He looked up again, hoping the older teen wasn't nearby then spoke "Do you think Hazamada could be **Red Hot Chilli Pepper** 's User?"

Koichi stayed silent for a moment. He became worried as if this was true, Keicho might go back to who he was before. "I… I don't know Josuke…" he muttered, "I truly hope not…"

Knowing his friend was worried, Josuke responded, "Then we gotta find him soon before he does." Koichi looked at him, surprised, "In that way we could all get what we want."

The smaller teen nodded, "Then we should check their lockers! He might just be leaving school."

The two nodded in agreement and headed off to the school lockers.

* * *

It wasn't long after Keicho had just left the music rooms, when he saw Koichi and Josuke leaving the school seemingly in a hurry.

Already deduced that they must have encountered Hazamada, he dashed towards the stairs and nearly bumped to a classmate of his who was busy staring outside the window to notice. He got out of the building and saw his two friends over by the pay phone. He sprinted towards the two.

"Josuke! Koichi!" He called their attention, "What's wrong? Did you guys get Hazamada?"

"Keicho!" Koichi turned to see his friend coming towards them, "It's gotten worse! Hazamada is going after Mr. Jotaro now!"

"And he just left too…." Josuke added while hanging up the phone, frustrated, "We should hurry up and get to Hazamada and Surface before they get to him!"

"What happened?!"

Koichi went to explain the situation about Hazamada and about his Stand, Surface. The trio continued to search for them outside the school and soon to the main districts of Morioh.

Their search came to a close as they saw Surface (Still disguised as Josuke) bashed one of the bikers, who made fun of Hazamada, in the head. Then the Stand proceeded to restrain the other by holding his arms behind him. Hazamada quickly brought out his box cutter and proceeded to threaten the frightened biker by placing the exposed blade inside his mouth.

The real Josuke then threw a glass shard towards the enemy Stand User. Surface had caught it before it was even close to its Master.

Things immediately became worse for Hazamada as the two he thought he eliminated are there and actually well. "Higashikata Josuke! Hirose Koichi! And even Nijimura Keicho huh?" Hazamada growled as he just realized that he's almost cornered. He faced his Stand again and commanded him, "Surface! Drop the guy and let's go!"

Following his master's command, Surface let go of the biker. When the real Josuke taunted the Stand User and the Stand, "Uh huh, I don't think that will do you any good!"

As Surface was about to let go of the shard, glass pieces started to come to his hand. With Crazy Diamond's powers, the shards formed back into a bottle, breaking its hand, and transforming it back into wood. Surface started to panic as it picked up the glass bottle.

"That should do it!" Josuke was glad his plan worked. He then grabbed Koichi and Keicho to the next street to hide. "C'mon here you two!"

Keicho observed the situation, "So that's **Surface** then… **The Stand Copy**."

"Yeah…" Koichi nodded, "He looks almost exactly like Josuke… It's uncanny."

Josuke peered from the side of the building to see Hazamada gesturing Surface to hurry it up. The two quickly left the scene with Surface's broken hand in its pocket and left the two bikers bleeding at the sidewalk. Josuke rushed in to their aid and two eventually followed him.

"And that's why Josuke and I are heading to the train station now!" Koichi finished his explanation as Josuke healed the two bikers. Koichi turned to see that the two were reaching the railways. He quickly alarmed his two friends. "We shouldn't stand around here! We have to hurry before Hazamada and Surface get to Mr. Jotaro first!"

Crazy Diamond disappeared as the bikers' injuries healed up, "That should do it. So Keicho, did you already get what I mean?" Then he turned to Keicho, giving him a sly smile.

"In that case..." Keicho grinned as he got the gist of Josuke's plan, "This is where we need you Koichi!" he said he slung his arm around his smaller friend.

The smaller teen tilted his head in wonder, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Further away from the trio, Hazamada and Surface rushed hopefully to cross the train tracks. But hearing the train's noise got the Stand's attention and announced to his user, "Hey Hazamada! The train's coming!"

Hazamada gritted his teeth in frustration, "Damn... The trains here take their time in coming and going..." So he gestures his stand to follow him up to the overpass, "The overpass should be quickest way then, come on!" Then the two hurried up the stairs. But as they crossed the overpass they realized that the noises kept on going but no train has passed by, in fact the people and other vehicles are passing by with no problems. And eventually the trio they were trying to outrun, dashed by, crossing the tracks, and now they were first in their race.

"What the hell?!" Hazamada was baffled, "They just passed through the railroad crossing! Where's the train? Why did that alarm go off then?!"

It was Koichi's stand Echoes that had planted the train's sounds on the tracks making the two think the train was passing without second guessing.

Realizing he had been tricked, Hazamada thought of another plan to get Josuke for good. He sped outside the overpass and went to hide inside the station's building.

In the meantime, the three had finally caught up to Kujo Jotaro, who was at the bench reading a newspaper.

"We... Made... It!" Koichi said as they all tried to catch their breath. "All right! We got… whew... Hazamada good! Didn't we... Josuke?!"

"What's wrong?" Jotaro got concerned, "Did something happen?"

"Mr. Jotaro..." Keicho started to explain "That... wasn't Josuke who called... whew..." He wiped the sweat off his forehead, "It was a Stand copy!"

"A... Stand Copy?"

"Yeah..."Josuke replied, "He looked exactly like me, Seriously... I couldn't tell myself apart from the same thing..."

"But at least we made it here to tell you!" Koichi was relieved, "Now you're safe!"

"Now that Hazamada bastard should be here anytime now..." Keicho, caught his breath, stood up straight, and turned around back and forth hoping to catch the enemy.

As Josuke explained to Jotaro how to spot the fake, he unknowingly reached out to the marine biologist's coat pocket and grabbed a pen. Noticing this, Keicho quickly turned to the station's windows to see that the copy, Surface was looking directly at Josuke, moving its arm along with the pen he held. Josuke tried to break free from the spell but it was no use.

Unable to stand by anymore, Keicho dashed inside the station to catch Hazamada.

"Keicho!" Josuke cried out worried that he might do something rash.

Jotaro and Koichi turned to see what was going on, but they only saw Josuke struggling to move his arm while holding a pen.

"Mr. Jotaro! Koichi!" Josuke yelled, "Hazamada has me on his control. Keicho already headed in to stop him!"

Seeing the two facing Josuke now, Surface quickly turned to his master to warn him "Toshikazu!"

"Dammit!" Hazamada cursed, "Why did they have to turn back..." He then commanded his Stand, "Just do it Surface! **Stab Jotaro already!** "

"Alright!"

"Mr. Jotaro! Don't come any closer!" Josuke squirmed helplessly as he watched his controlled arm swing upwards bringing the pen right into Jotaro.

He suddenly stopped; the pen flew off his hands, just lightly bumping at Jotaro's chest in the process, though the biologist barely felt anything at all.

Looking down at the fallen pen, Jotaro remained his usual stoic face. But he was actually confused on the situation. "What was that?"

Hazamada was bashed in the head by one of the bikers. Causing the smaller teen to bleed badly and lose control of his Stand thus it left the wooden mannequin, reverted it back to its old state.

"There ya are!" One of the bikers said, "That Josuke kid was right. You were coming from the overpass!"

"Now its payback time ya brat!" The other biker cracked his knuckles ready to beat Hazamada up.

Hazamada backed up against the wall bracing for a beating of a lifetime. Just then he saw a group of foot soldiers surrounding him and some was climbing up on his uniform. He screamed in fear, realizing whose stand this is.

 **"Bad Company!"** Keicho commanded, "Keep him steady."

The soldiers pointed their miniature guns at him.

Then one of the bikers grabbed Keicho by the shoulder, "Hey! What the hell are you doing you brat! We have a score to settle with him!"

"Shut up!" Keicho yelled at them as he turned his head glaring at him... One of the soldiers quickly fired and shot directly at the biker's foot.

"WAAAAHHH!" the biker yelped as he fell on the floor grasping his shot foot. "My… my foot! What the hell… did he just shoot me?!"

His friend tried to help him but was just as scared.

Seeing the whole situation, Hazamada backed up against the wall, knowing what's to come as Keicho turned to face him. "Ni-ni-Nijimura Keicho!"

 _"Hazamada Toshikazu…"_ Keicho said as if he replied to his stutters "Do you have any idea what you have done…?" Glaring at the Surface Master, his soldiers raised their rifles ready to fire at the command.

"Wait wait!" Hazamada pleaded crying, "Don't… don't kill me please! That…. That electric stand just told me to kill Kujo Jotaro!"

"Electric Stand…. You mean Red Hot Chilli Pepper right?"

Hazamada nodded.

"But there's still the matter of using Josuke to do it…" Keicho wouldn't forget that, "Hurting Koichi and nearly killing them both too…." He then took another step closer, "So… do you think, pleading for your life would change anything?!" Bad Company then changed form into five helicopters. Two positioned on both sides of Keicho and one directly in the middle.

 **"FIVE COPTER….."** the helicopters fired their missiles at Hazamada, **"DEATH STRIKE!"** And with that the helicopters followed the missiles as a set up for a Kamikaze attack.

Hazamada shrieked, cowering and covering his face.

Then….

 **"Star Platinum: The World!"**

He opened his eyes to see he was pulled out of harm's way. To only realize that he was unceremoniously picked up by his uniform with Jotaro's Stand Star Platinum. With Josuke rushed in and punched Keicho straight into the face causing the strike to disappear before it hit.

"Why the hell did you do that Keicho?!" Josuke yelled at the older teen, "Who gives you the right to attack him like that!?"

"He was going to use your body to kill Mr. Jotaro!"

"That **STILL** doesn't give you the right, jackass!"

Star Platinum then laid down Hazamada on the floor as the paramedics rushed in on his aid and the bikers as well. When he was laid on the stretcher…

"Hey! I'm not done with you!" Keicho quickly reacted and turned and activated his Stand once again, only to be punched in the face once again by Star Platinum this time. It wasn't a strong punch but it was enough to knock him out.

The paramedics also came to his aid and brought him to the ambulance (much to Hazamada's pleas to not bring him there.)

* * *

"Heh, that's was fun!" Red Hot Chilli Pepper chuckled to itself. It stood at the top of a lamp post. It carried the bow and wore it across its body. It stood to watch the events unfold and couldn't help but laugh at the outcome. "But it's not like I lost anything anyway. So I'm gonna take my leave."

And with that, the electric stand disappeared into the post's wiring.

* * *

 **The Next Day….**

"Say Koichi…" Josuke asked his small friend who was walking to school with him, "Do you know what happened to him? You know that con man that keeps following you as if you were his boss or something?"

"Hmm?" Koichi wondered then realized whom he was talking about, "Oh! You mean Tamami right?" He looked around the area but found no sight of the man, "I'm not really sure... I haven't seen him since he told us about Hazamada."

"He's probably trying to con someone somewhere." Keicho shrugged "At least he ain't bothering you anymore…"

"I hope he isn't" Koichi replied, "He said he has changed…"

Unbeknownst to any of them, Kobayashi Tamami was recently hospitalized. Surface whacked him in the head with a brick yesterday. But the trio never really bothered nor cared to ask how or why.

 _ **======TO BE CONTINUED======**_

* * *

 **FIVE COPTER DEATH STRIKE**

A special kamikaze like attack that Keicho has made for his Stand, Bad Company.

It requires him to summon five of his Apache Helicopters to form into an X Formation in front of him.

The Helicopters then will fire all of its missiles then it joins in the clash remaining the same Formation until the target has been eliminated.

The strike itself actually does damage to Keicho but hasn't told anyone about it.

 **Named after: Five Finger Death Punch**


	4. No Ordinary Love

**Chapter 4: No Ordinary Love**

When Keicho first enrolled at Josuke's school at Budoga-Oka High School...

At Class 1-B…

"Hey! Did you hear? Class D is gonna have a new guy joining them today!" One of the students excitedly announced this to his circle of friends, but it was loud enough for most of the class to hear anyway, "And I hear he's actually already 18 years old!"

A collective gasp and whoa could be heard all over the room as some of the students who overheard turned heads towards their classmate starting the conversation. Questions and rumors started to fly around as the students try to figure out who this new student is.

Higashikata Josuke groaned as he heard this. He was close to ruffling his hair in frustration but knew better than to mess with his own prized pomp. He truly didn't want to see nor hear about Keicho again, but here he is being the center of his classmates' rumours. Even then, he wondered if the older teen can adjust to living this so called "normal life" the older teen always wanted to have. He sighed, _'At least this will make watching over him easier. I'm just glad he isn't in my class…'_

Hirose Koichi was undeniably nervous. He wondered many things since that he found out that Keicho was attending the same school as him and Josuke. _'I wonder if Keicho will be all right.'_ He shifted in his seat noisily, then looked up to see that his classmates seem to be too busy spreading their made up rumours, _'I hope he can adjust here well… sigh…'_ He thought of what Jotaro said to him and Josuke that they should give Keicho a chance to live a normal life… _'I wonder… if he really can change…'_

And at Class 1-D.

It was only a few minutes left before the bell rang, and the students of this class were in their own circle of friends, chatting idly as they wait for their class to start. It is just like any other day, but today was different. One of their classmates has over heard of that they had a new guy joining their class today. They also heard that he was apparently 18 years old. And like any rumor, it spread like wildfire, and it became the central talk of the class. In this freshman class, that spurred wild theories about this new classmate.

"Do you think he might be a member of the Yakuza?" One of guys speculated.

"It can't be that bad, but probably a huge delinquent who probably doesn't even go to his classes besides today." His friend shrugged.

"Ooh... I hope he's hot." One of the girls already day dreamed.

"No way! No one could be hotter than Josuke!" Her friend rebutted.

"I hear he looks like a foreigner…"

"Maybe that's why he's starting high school at that age."

"I bet he's just some idiot who can't do basic math!"

"Why would he be held back anyway?"

"Two years though? That must suck!"

"Well we shouldn't jump to conclusions right?"

To a certain student in this class who sat on her desk, bored as hell while waiting for the bell to ring; she truly did not care for this new classmate of theirs. But of course as far as rumors go, it was quite entertaining to her to hear them speculate about a guy whom they've never met much less seen.

The school bell finally rung for what seemed to be forever, and the students settled down into their proper seats. Their Homeroom teacher entered the class while bringing in the new student everyone was talking about.

Most of the girls in the class blushed at the sight of the new student. And some of them began whispering to each other.

But _"she"_ could only look at him in shock.

"So class..." The teacher began enthusiastically, "I would like to introduce to you, a new classmate of yours!" He then addressed to the teen standing next to him. "Now, young man, would you kindly introduce yourself to the class!"

He was surprisingly tall than an average teenager his age. He's about Josuke's height, one of the girls commented. And he wore a modified school uniform, its buttons from his left shoulder to the right and went downwards. It was shorter that it was close to his pants but not touching it. Though underneath, he wore a light blue shirt. His collar had the words BADC. O. on it. And in one side of his sleeve had the kanji which meant "North" and on the other side had the English word "Trillion" from his shoulder to his elbow. He wore golden down arrows as his earrings. His blonde hair surprisingly stood up and wasn't falling with gravity, and it had a curl in the front of his face and had a braided ponytail in the back. He wore three magenta coloured belts. One was at his waist and two sagging down forming an X shape over his wide legged pants. He had cold, menacing, blue eyes as he observed his new classmates.

He then snubbed at them as he introduced himself to the class. "My name is Nijimura Keicho." He spoke his name as if he had no choice to, and yet remained stoic as he truly did not give a damn for any of them.

The girl's suspicions had been confirmed. She then directed her glare at her new classmate, but also a familiar face.

The older teen then caught the eye of a girl, who sat at the last row, glaring at him. It took only a fraction of a second for him to realize who that girl is. But he pretended to ignore it as the teacher finished his introductions and gave him his seat. "So Nijimura... the only seat left is right next to Yamagishi-san, so have a seat there okay?"

He replied properly with a smile as he was grateful for this arrangement. "Why thank you sir!" He then grabbed his bags to head to his seat.

Yamagishi Yukako cursed the teacher silently as Keicho approached her way. She felt her lower left eyelid twitch, but tried to touch it to prevent herself from getting violent. After he had sat down at his new seat, he then spoke to her with a sly smile and a hushed tone that only she could hear. "Yamagishi Yukako… It has been a while hasn't it?"

She didn't turn to face him nor look up to face the teacher either. The teacher eventually went back to his lesson and everyone else became unaware of the uneasy situation behind them. Yukako hasn't replied to him. Instead, she relaxed her composure, moved her pencil, began taking notes, and remained silent.

Keicho smiled to himself knowing that he got the answer that he needed.

And with that class resumed to "normal".

* * *

 _The Surface Stand User was interrogated by Josuke and Jotaro in the Morioh General Hospital. They asked if he knew who Red Hot Chilli Pepper's User is or anything else that could be relevant. But Hazamada didn't know, as they only talked by phone, never face to face._

 _"Co-could you…" Hazamada stuttered, he became deathly afraid of Keicho, so he turned his head back and forth, hoping he wasn't around. "Couldn't you have just asked him? Keicho I mean?"_

 _The two froze as they couldn't give an answer to the teen. Josuke quickly turned his head silently telling his older nephew to answer him instead._

 _Jotaro shook his head and answered, "No… He told me that he doesn't know anything."_

 _Hazamada raised an eyebrow at that answer, "Huh? What do you mean?" He asked, "He was the one who fired the arrow right?" He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean even Chilli Pepper told me that it was awakened, because its user got shot by Keicho. Why would he say that he doesn't know anything?"_

 _"He has his reasons for lying to us." The marine biologist replied to brush off that line of questioning, to focus on the more important one "But right now, are you sure, that you don't know anything?"_

 _"Yeah…" Hazamada shook in his words, "I mean… If I knew anything… he could have killed me already!" He gritted his teeth. "But you know… it did tell me something…"_

 _"What something?" Josuke wondered, as he felt this was important for some reason._

 _"Well…" Hazamada fidgeted in his bed, "He told me…"_

"Wait, you knew about that? That..." Josuke was surprised to hear this from Keicho. Hazamada had told Josuke and Jotaro that Red Hot Chilli Pepper had told him that for some way or reason….

"That **Stand Users are drawn to each other**...? Yes I did." Keicho had told this as well to the Red Hot Chili Pepper user. "That was told to me when I first got the Bow and Arrow…"

"So that's why you didn't come after me..." Josuke came to the conclusion, "Because you knew in some way or another, I'm bound to cross paths with you and your brother."

Keicho fell silent. Josuke was right.

The two were strolling around the town on their way home from school. For Keicho, it was to hear about Hazamada's story. He was banned to see him by the hospital, police, and Jotaro, whom the latter worked with the Speedwagon Foundation to cover up the story. But he wanted to know what the little runt, as he called him, had to say.

For Josuke? He really doesn't want to be "friends" with Keicho anymore. He never wanted to in the first place. Nor hang out with him either, especially after what happened in the train station. That's what he mentioned to Jotaro. But his older nephew only shook his head, and insisted that he still needs to watch over him. They still need the Bow and Arrow after all. The best way to do that is to confront the one who stole it, which was Red Hot Chilli Pepper. And in order to do that, they need the one who previously owned it, Keicho.

Josuke sighed in defeat. _'I seem to be doing that a lot lately…'_

"Isn't that Koichi?" Keicho spoke up getting Josuke's attention. The two were passing by the café where they saw their good mutual friend, Koichi. The smaller teen was sitting by one of the outside tables sipping his cola nervously. Keicho waved at him, "Hey! Koichi-" but was immediately interrupted by sight of a girl who approached Koichi with a smile.

The two were confused as to what was going on. But they didn't seem to be bothered by it, "I guess Koichi was meeting with someone..." Keicho concluded, and Josuke shrugged and concluded the same thing. She recognized the girl who smiled at their friend, and then he remembered what he said a while ago. "Josuke!" He hastily tugged his friend by the sleeve, "Come let's get closer. I want to hear what they're talking about..."

The two teenagers silently moved closer to the cafe, hiding behind a tree, to look at their friend and the girl. "Didn't know you were into this Keicho..." Josuke commented, chuckling to himself, as he peeked from the side of the tree, "Who is she anyway?" He whispered.

The girl whom Koichi was talking to was taller than him. She had long wavy black hair past her waist. Despite her sweet smile, she had noticeable overarching eyebrows, which would normally make her look permanently glaring. She wore a blue modified sailor school uniform the female High School Students have. It had a semi-bloomed rose drawn beautifully on both of her sleeves. She sat properly at her chair but was clenching her fists tightly at her skirt, crumpling the fabric. While Koichi was still talking she had not once looked up to him and kept looking down at her coffee. Josuke swore she saw her face turn a hint of pink in her cheeks.

"She's Yamagishi Yukako" Keicho answered softly as they both observed her, "She's from my class. And she's a Stand user too."

"A Stand User?!"

"Shhh… But, I don't even know what her Stand is..."

"Dude..." Josuke became concerned just as Keicho was, "do you think it's okay that-"

"It's because..." Yukako clenched her fists as her face became redder and redder by the second. She knew that she had to do this... "I... I'm in love with you Koichi!"

"Wha-?!" Koichi's face nearly doubled over in shock as his face turned beet red.

"WHAT?!" Josuke and Keicho yelled at the same time but they covered each other's mouths then immediately hid behind the tree again.

"I..." Yuakako stuttered, her face still pink, "I've liked you for a while now Koichi... I keep thinking of you all the time..." She twiddled her thumbs as she continued to say her piece, "its things like... _'I wonder if he already has a girlfriend?'_ or... _'He'll never like someone like me...'_ "She turned her head, embarrassed to do any eye contact with Koichi, "I..." She began, stuttering in her words slightly, "I was afraid of telling my feelings to you... But... But I may as well say my feelings even if you do end up hating me..." She shut her eyes in embarrassment.

"Uh…" Koichi was speechless, "Um… are you sure you're not messing with me?" He truly could not believe this. He assumed this just might be some elaborate prank his classmates are pulling.

"No! I'm completely serious!" Yukako looked at Koichi's with much fervour. She hoped what she said and did would emphasise her feeling.

The smaller teen was completely bewildered by this revelation. 'Is this really happening right now...?' He thought to himself, 'A girl... a girl is confessing to me... I can't believe it... But that's what she's saying...' On the outside Koichi kept the same shocked expression, but internally... he grinned like an idiot, 'I'm so happy!'

"Are we really seeing this right now?" Josuke whispered to Keicho, "I can't believe it..."

Keicho was just confused at the overall situation, so he whispered back, "So she what? Told him that she loves him?" He asked, "What the hell is the big deal about that?"

"Huh?" Josuke was confused at his friend's lack of the usual reaction. "What do you mean? Weren't you just as shocked as I was?"

Keicho, caught red handed, chuckled, "Heh, actually I was just joining in. I have no idea what's the big deal with it."

"Never had anyone say that to you before?" Josuke meant it as a joke.

"Actually…" Keicho looked up, thinking about it, "When you think about it… I think I had about 10 or so girls that told me like that."

"Huh?!" Josuke was shocked, also realizing that his joke backfired. To think Keicho was just as popular as he is. Possibly even more, "Didn't know you had girls liking you too!"

Keicho shrugged nonchalantly and continued with their whispering conversation, "I don't know. I don't understand it at all. What's the big deal abo-"

Suddenly…

 **"WHAT THE HELL IS IT THEN?!"** Yukako suddenly snapped, slamming her hands at the table, demanding an answer from the boy he just confessed to, **"DO YOU LOVE ME OR HATE ME?! JUST TELL ME ALREADY! I'M POURING OUT MY HEART HERE!"** The impact shook her coffee cup and spilled the contents all over her side of the table. "Aaahh! My coffee! Look at what you did! This is all your fault Koichi!" Koichi was speechless but in a different way this time. It was more shock and fear.

The two, who were still behind the tree, quickly turned around to see the scene unfold before them; On what they thought was a lovely confession out of a cheesy love story (at least on Josuke's end), ended up becoming scarier than imagined, as if it was now a horror/suspense show. Everyone became quiet as they continued to watch it continue on.

Then Yukako's eyes widened, realizing what she had done. "I… I got carried away didn't I?" She quickly turned away, covering her face with her hands out of sheer embarrassment "Of course you couldn't make a decision that easily right…" and then grabbed her school bag, "So… we'll see each other then?" She quickly dashed away from the café. Leaving everyone else dumbfounded.

"Whoa…" Keicho finally spoke, still in a hushed tone, "Did you just see that?"

"I'll say… she just did a complete 180 there…"

Koichi trembled as he took another sip of his cola hoping the cold drink will calm him down. But then he felt something came in at his mouth. "Waaaahhh!" he screamed, realizing what was in his cola. "What the?! Why… why is my cola suddenly full of hair! Gr-gross! It's even in my straw!"

"Hair…" Keicho thought to himself, "It couldn't be…."

* * *

The school bell rang which signaled the end of classes. Students began standing up from their seats to grab their things and leave for the day. Another day of school was over and some were excited to get out of the building and laze around town. Keicho's groupies (As they named themselves) suddenly came up to him asking of what he was going to do now.

"Wanna come with us to St. Gentlemen?" One of them asked.

"Or maybe the Kameyu Department Store!"

"No way! That's boring! We should just go to the Café Deux Magots instead!"

As the girls were chatting away from their date plans, Keicho looked to see that Yukako was almost done packing her stuff. Knowing she might go to Koichi, he stood up interrupting the girls and already approached her.

"Hey…" He began, "Yamagishi Yukako…"

Yukako stopped at what she was doing but didn't move nor say anything else.

"Mind if we talk?" He asked nicely but in a demanding tone, "Alone?"

The groupies immediately interjected with all of them feeling already insulted, "Huh?! You're gonna talk to her?! What about us?"

They tried to speak their piece but it was all background noise now. As Keicho kept his glare at the girl he wanted to interrogate.

Yukako on the other hand, looked at Keicho glaring back but remained at her seat, finally spoke, "I'm sorry." She replied as politely as possible, "I'm busy today. Mind if we talk next time?" She smiled sweetly as she closed her bag, stood up, and walked away to leave the room.

As she started walking away, Keicho tried to reach to her, "Hey! Do you think I'd take no for an answer?" But as he moved, he didn't see himself move. "What the-?" He turned down to see that his left hand became stuck to the bolts of his desk. "My hand… it's stuck?" He tried to pull it free it didn't move at all. As he placed more effort into it, he felt a twinge of pain from his fingers. "Ow…"

The two girls who sat on his desk were concerned, "Keicho? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" One of them asked.

"I do have a question for you though?" Yukako stopped and turned back to ask her fellow classmate. "Tell me…" she continued her sweet smile, "Does Koichi have 'that'?"

'That?' He wondered to himself, but quickly knew what she was talking about. So he answered, "No…" he lied knowing it might be used against his dear friend, "I never shot him with the arrow."

"Okay!" Yukako cheerfully replied as if a great burden was released from her chest, "Thank you!"

 _'Shit…'_ Keicho swore to himself realizing that the girl was mocking him. His free right hand clenched into the fist out of fear for his friends, crumpling the fabric of his pants, as he can't still move his hand next to the desk. He figured out what Yukako's Stand power was when he remembered the incident at the café. He tried to pull his hand forcefully, and yet again he felt more pain, _'It's hair! She can control her hair strands! She used it to tie my hand to the desk. Once more, no matter how hard I pull, even the desk doesn't even budge. Did she bolt them with it too?'_ He clenched his teeth _, 'I need to get to Josuke and Koichi soon…'_

He then silently summoned his stand, turning into small five soldiers, surrounding his stuck hand 'Green Beret! Cut and pull the hairs off my fingers!' The army stand user squeezed his eyes shut as he prepared himself for the pain. The Green Beret army then pulled out their bowie knives and sliced the hairs off each finger that was stuck into the desk.

As soon as he was free, he quickly dashed out of the classroom leaving his groupies completely confused.

* * *

 **"WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Class President of Koichi's class screamed in pain as she realised that the flames burning through her hair and at her scalp. She ran to the buckets of water nearby the faucet, but hair quickly covered her eyes blinding her as she struggled to get any water to extinguish the flames. She tripped over the bucket of water, spilling it everywhere, **"WATER! WATER! Mmmph!"** The hair also bound her tongue making her pleas for help muffled.

Then swiftly, Bad Company's Helicopters flew upwards, carrying a hose that was attached to the bottom of its body, pointed at the girl's hair. Keicho turned on the faucet, letting the water shoot out from it to dowse the flames. In a quick work, the Green Beret Army pulled and cut out every strand of Yukako's hair from the Class President's scalp, eyes, and mouth.

Crazy Diamond appeared following Bad Company, to restore the burnt parts of hair and skin.

In seconds, the Class President's hair was fully restored as it was before.

"See Josuke, Yukako's Stand is bound to her hair." Keicho pointed at the torn hair strands, as his Stand disappeared, dropping the hose.

"Well that's just great..." Josuke commented, "But it looks like she ain't an enemy nor out to get him either way…"

Keicho nodded, "So she's just a crazy bitch… with a Bound Stand."

"A crazy in love bitch…" Josuke added, "The kind who would kill someone even if there was a slight chance of getting in the way of the one she loves."

"Didn't know love can make someone do that." Keicho made a disgusted look.

"You don't know the half of it Keicho…" Josuke sighed remembering his own experiences.

The Class President then opened her eyes to see the two teens talking to each other. She then spoke, "Th... Thank you…"

Keicho took notice and shrugged off the gratitude. "Eh, don't mention it…"

Yukako watched from afar leaning on the side of the building, as she continued to stare at Koichi, whom walked away after he had finished his job, completely unaware of what just happened. "Don't worry… Koichi… I'm always here… Always…"

* * *

After a couple of days later, during Lunch time at the School's pool area….

The three squatted down next to the pool as they listened to Koichi told Josuke and Keicho about his fears about Yukako. He showed him his recent English test mark. It was a sixteen out of a hundred.

"That's from today… I was so worried about Yukako and everything and I couldn't focus at this test at all!" Koichi sighed already expecting a scolding from his mother. Then he ruffled his hair out of frustration, "Argh! I don't know what I should do? I… I'm just so lost..." Josuke patted him in the back to comfort his good friend.

Keicho was more concerned with the 16 mark, "Geez Koichi, I know English can be hard. But you can do better than this…"

Josuke shot a glare at his "other friend" "Don't make this worse than it already is Keicho!" He scolded. Keicho moved a bit backwards as a way of apologizing.

"In truth I was so glad that someone confessed to me like that… but now…" Koichi grasped his head, thinking of anything that could help him, "It's because I wasn't clear enough with her! I gotta tell her straight! That I don't like her back!"

Josuke immediately shook his head, "No way, Koichi! That chick spent all night knitting a sweater for you! That will just fuel the fire! It will make her want you more! Especially with her Hair Stand."

Thinking about those and the bento she made, Koichi stuttered in fear, "T-then… what should I do?"

"Hmm…" For once Keicho was in deep thought, "This aggravates me…. as I honestly have no idea either. Well… anything that doesn't cause bodily harm…"

"That's definitely not gonna work either, dude! She'll kill us!" Josuke spat back, annoyed at him. Then turned to Koichi and gave his suggestion. "What we gotta do, is to think of way that won't make her pissed off."

"What do you suggest we do then?" Koichi said worriedly.

"If we got her to think that Koichi was nothing but a good for nothing loser and asshole…" Josuke proposed, "Then it'll be all good, right?"

Keicho raised an eyebrow at this idea, "You mean... we'll make her feel disgusted that she even liked Koichi in the first place?"

"Exactly!"

"Wh-what should I do then?" Koichi asked, "What should I do to make her not want to be with me?"

"Well generally…" Josuke began to explain, "Girls don't like momma's boys. Or bad hygiene.

"Really now?" Keicho was perplexed; he thought that girls were weird. He pulled out his notepad and started writing Josuke's ideas down.

"No way I would make the Momma's boy thing!" Koichi declined the first suggestion, "She might kill my mom for that!"

"So bad hygiene then?" Josuke inquired, "That's not bad. That would basically be doing the opposite of what Keicho tends to do a lot?"

"Huh?" Keicho wondered, "What do you mean Josuke?"

"You've seen him do it right Koichi?" Josuke laughed, "Keicho being the crazy neat freak!"

"Are you mocking me Josuke!?" Keicho spat back, annoyed. But Josuke continued anyway, ignoring his friend's words.

"You gotta be as much of the opposite of that as possible!" He patted Koichi in the back, "Maybe keep your hair dirty! Don't need to have a shower tonight! Be a pig when you're eating…"

"But… But… that would make Koichi look like a jobless hobo!" Keicho cringed at the thought alone, "I… I don't think I can handle that…"

"We're doing this for Koichi man." Josuke insisted, "Try to hold it in for his sake okay?

"I… I don't know…" Koichi thought about it, "That might not be a good idea either…."

"You think so?" Josuke thought it was a good idea.

"Well… why not we just spread rumors about him?" Keicho added, "If we say these things to her. She would reconsider liking Koichi in the first place! She won't even kill him with her hair either!"

Josuke's face lit up; taking back the insult he threw at him. "Dude that's a great idea! No girl will ever like a guy who everyone talks shit about! No matter what he does. He looped his arm around Keicho's neck and drew his friend closer to him, "That will definitely make everyone happy!

Koichi's worried expression remained, "I… I still don't know about this, guys…"

Josuke pulled in Koichi the same way he did with Keicho, "Trust us Koichi!" He reassured him, "We'll make sure that she'll hate you no matter what!"

It didn't relieve any of Koichi's worries.

"You know Keicho…" Josuke continued, "Maybe we should also mention something petty, like shoplifting!"

"Definitely!" Keicho slung his arm around Josuke's neck in agreement "No one likes a petty criminal!"

"Wouldn't that make you one Keicho?" Josuke joked, but surprisingly Keicho didn't take it offensively.

"Nah… I just did it cause it was necessary." he shrugged off the joke.

Awkward silence began…

* * *

"What?!" Josuke spoke out loud to get Yukako's attention, when she was passing by to leave school. "Hirose Koichi was what?!" He repeated even louder.

"It's true!" Keicho mimicked the louder than normal voice, "The kid is such a slob! Making a mess at everything!" He held his head in pretend frustration, "It just drives me nuts!"

"I know what ya mean man!" Josuke continued with the false rumors, "You try to clean up after him all the time, and yet he just makes it worse!"

Yukako stopped but refrained from turning around to face the two. But it was obvious she was listening to them.

"And you know what else…." Keicho added, knowing their plan has worked. He nudged Josuke lightly on the side with his elbow, "The little shit tried to _shoplift at Owso_ n yesterday!" He said the words shoplift and Owson louder for emphasis.

"Are you serious?!" Josuke kept his pretend shock, "That guy really has no dignity doesn't he?! And now that I think about it…" He tapped his chin, "He told us just a while ago on how proud he was and stuff! Like he completed an important mission! I…. Did not think it was that?!"

"Of course it was!" The older teen nodded, waving his hand like a gossiping housewife would do with her friends.

"Plus!" Josuke added to the pile of made up rumors, "He also mentioned sneaking at the girls' rooms at gym and peeking while they change! What a shameless pervert!"

"I'll say!" Keicho went along with this lie too, "The bastard even cheats on his tests! What a low life!"

"The guy never keeps his promises either!" Josuke mentioned more lies, "He still hasn't paid me back the lunch money I gave to him!"

"I'm definitely not gonna hang out with him anymore!" Keicho silently thanked his friend for making such excellent fibs.

"Me too!" Josuke nodded, silently thanking Keicho too. "That guy won't have a good future! I'm sure of it!"

"And I thought I had it bad!" Keicho emphasized the last fact to hit straight home.

Then it went silent.

The other students went by unaware of the situation.

Yukako was still in the same place. As if she was frozen in her spot. But after a good minute of silence, The Hair Stand User went on her way and left the school.

Keicho gave out a sigh of relief once the girl was out of their sight. "That was something. I'm pretty sure she heard everything. But I hate that there's no guarantee it will do anything."

"That would definitely get her off Koichi's back…" Josuke assured, "I'm sure of that…"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Koichi yelled as he woke up from his nightmare, seeing the girl in it, with her hands and face plastered on the other side, staring at him with an ominous look. But before he could fight back, hairs came out the window sill, and it slithered around Koichi's body, immediately restraining him and prevented him from screaming for help. He was then lifted up and thrown at the ceiling.

The girl, Yamagishi Yukako, used her hair strands to unlock the door. She stepped inside Koichi's room as her own hair lifted her beloved love up. She then looked down to see the 16 mark from his recent English test. Her black locks picked up the paper to observe it closer. "Hmm…." She read the answers, "It seems that even your good friends, don't like you anymore either… But don't worry!" She lifted her loose hair on her face and brought it behind her ear, as she smiled happily, "I'm here for you! From now on! I'll stay by your side and make you a real man!" She winked at him "That's why I'm here to take you away!" She spoke the last sentence as if it was the greatest answer in the whole world. "You have something that no other person has!" She praised as her hair brought the helpless teen closer to the window, "You have to become someone that can live up to that! I won't allow those punks to badmouth you like that behind your back!"

Koichi squirmed and struggled but the hair restraints were too strong. He was too frightened even to summon his Stand. His cries of help became muffled as he was helplessly carried away from his room, his home, and possibly even the town.

 _'Oh no! Josuke! Keicho! The plan completely backfired!'_

* * *

"God dammit! This is all my fault!" Keicho kicked the trash can out of frustration, spilling its contents, and then proceeded to have his Stand clean it up. He had his hand crumpling his pants out of fear for his dear friend.

"Don't blame yourself over this Keicho…" Josuke assured him, "I had a role to play with it too. It's just we didn't expect Yukako to straight out kidnap him either."

The two had concluded this fact when they found out that both Koichi and Yukako never showed up for school the next day. Josuke went and asked Koichi's parents but they had no idea either. They were even considering filing a police report by the end of the day.

"What would she gain by kidnapping him anyway?" Keicho asked out loud.

"I… I... don't know…" Josuke bit his lower lip as he was just as worried, "But it's not like she'll kill him. Considering how obsessed she is to him…"

"We should still find him as soon as we can." Keicho tried to rationalize the situation.

Josuke nodded, "Right… With Echoes's range of fifty meters, he would be able to call for help easily."

"Of course…" The Stand expert agreed, "But he hasn't. It's either he's knocked out or taken away far from any kind of telephone lines. That's where we should look for first!"

"But where are we going to find any place like that?"

"Hmm…." Keicho pondered. "Do you have a map of the town handy?" He asked Josuke, "I have one, but it's at my home."

"I do." Josuke nodded, "I also have a working telephone. In case Koichi still calls."

"Right!" The older teen agreed, he cursed silently for still not having a working telephone at his house. "There are a few places in Morioh that I think he would be held. Somewhere with a few phone lines and with barely any people nearby..."

"What if he was already taken away from Morioh?" The pompadoured teen thought of the worst case scenario.

"I… I don't know…" Keicho feared that too, as he hasn't let go of his fist. "But I don't think she would have time to do that…." He tried to rationalize.

"I hope so…."

* * *

"There's something I've wanted to ask you…" Koichi asked as Yukako was preparing breakfast, "The thing you did with your hair…" He didn't want to mention the word Stand. As she might get suspicious, "How did you do something like that…?"

"You were surprised?" Yukako asked an obvious question, "Most people would be if they first saw that…" She continued as she poured the soup into the bowl, "Around February of this year… Nijimura Keicho shot me in the chest with an arrow." She felt a slight pain from her chest, but continued to do her preparations, "I really thought I was going to die… but the next day… I woke up with the hole gone and I have this power…"

"Ni-Nijimura?!" Koichi said in pretend shock, "You mean my friend, Nijimura Keicho, did that to you?"

"Of course! But I honestly don't have a grudge against him at all." she giggled, "I'm actually grateful for him to give me this power." She closed the pot and opened another to place the boiled eggs into the container, "I was quite surprised really… to see him in our school. Especially as your friend too! So he may be a better person than perceived. But would have thought, right?"

"Y-yeah…" Koichi then asked her something else to confirm his suspicions, "Do… do you know anyone else who can do things like that?"

"Besides Nijimura?" She shook her head in response, "No… not at all. I even asked him if you had one. But he said no." She turned to face him, "Do you?"

Koichi tensed up for a second, but quickly replied as normally as he could, "N-no… I didn't even know Keicho had one either!"

"Good!" Yukako smiled happily as she took off her apron, "Are you hungry? Let's have some breakfast!"

 _'Whew…. Saved myself there…'_ Koichi was relieved that this obsessed girl didn't suspect any further, _'Thanks for doing that Keicho….'_

* * *

"The villas?" Josuke asked his friend as he pointed out the area at the map. "Why do you think Yukako could have held him captive there?"

"Most of those villas are owned by the rich guys. You know CEOs and such." Keicho explained, "Since it's at the cliffside, I doubt they'll have much phone lines besides in the houses and the payphones."

"But wouldn't they-?"

"They're summer villas!" Keicho added, "No one's there till July or August."

"That's great!" Josuke cheered. But then quickly realized another issue... "But that would take at least twenty minutes by taxi! We gotta make sure he's actually held there, before we start going around.

Keicho gritted his teeth, "You're right about that…"

Josuke's house phone rang, interrupting the two's train of thought, the pompadoured teen stood up to grab the receiver, "Hello. Higashikata residence." He announced on the phone, but the caller was nowhere to be heard. "Hello? Hello?" Again, met with silence. It was at this point that Josuke and Keicho immediately assumed who the caller might be. So Josuke raised his voice louder, "Koichi?! Is that you?" Silence. Nothing was heard other than a rustling and crashing sound in the background, suggesting that the receiver was picked up but the caller did not respond. Josuke became concerned with the lack of response. "Where are you? I can hear waves out there!" He then heard a loud click and he was suddenly hung up on their end.

"Echoes!" Keicho realized who could have done it. He was incredibly relieved to know that his friend is alive to use his Stand. "He must have created dial tone sounds to call you!"

"Looks like your guess is right Keicho!" Josuke hung up the phone. "We should hurry! The fact that someone hung up quickly meant that, that girl is the one who picked up the phone!"

"Right!"

* * *

Twenty minutes after, the duo had arrived in the cliffside of Morioh, a little bit further away from the town proper. And just like older teen explained it was where most of the summer villas were located. After paying the driver and stepping outside the taxi, Josuke and Keicho started to look around for which house their dear friend would be held at the moment.

"We should look for the pay phones and search the houses nearby!" Keicho quickly suggested. Josuke nodded in agreement.

But not even five minutes of search, Keicho saw in view a house wrapped in black lines, "There!" He cried out getting Josuke's attention. "That must be Yukako's hair!"

"Koichi!" Josuke dashed in first, and Keicho followed after. But…

 ** _BOOM!_**

An explosion came from the house they had thought Koichi was in. Surprisingly, the house remained intact. But the force was strong enough to blow the girl away and fell on the edge of a cliff, unconscious. From the source of the explosion, came their friend whom seemed safe and sound.

 **"KOICHI!"** The two cried out but were still far away from him.

 _ **CRACK!**_

They heard the ground crumble and split as the impact from when Yukako fell on the cliff became unstable. Unable to react fast enough, she fell underneath and her body became dangerously close to be impaled by the sharp rocks below.

But as she thought she was done for…..

 ** _Boingy-Boing~~!_**

"Huh?"

As her back touched the spikes, the rocks softened and squished, but became strong and versatile enough to bounce her back to the cape. Like a bouncy spring.

She realised when she broke off Echoes Act 2's tail, the source of its sound effect creation, that it touched the spiked rocks and the sound effect of a spring retracting and propelling _"Boingy-Boing~~"_ was planted, making her bounce back to safety. The Yandere Stand User was in utter disbelief. She absolutely could not comprehend why the boy she tried to kill earlier had saved her from certain death.

"But now…." She felt her heart pounding faster, filled with feelings of greater love for Koichi, "It… It makes me love him even more! Even if he hates me, even if he doesn't even acknowledge my existence, even if he will never like me, I don't care… I… I'm just so happy!"

Koichi walked away leaving his stalker to admire him from afar. He strode with confidence as he knew he had won the battle. But as soon as he saw his two good friends rushing towards him, Koichi teared up and ran to hug them. "Josuke! Keicho! What took you guys so long!?"

"Koichi!" The two were just as happy to see their small friend safe and sound.

Josuke ruffled his friend's hair and Keicho picked him up to hug him.

Then as Koichi began to explain what had happened, Keicho saw the Yandere girl looking at them. "Yamagishi!" He yelled out in anger but was quickly stopped by Koichi.

"No! No!" The small teen cried out, "You don't need to do that Keicho!" He assured him, "She doesn't need to suffer any more, and I think she learned her lesson too!"

"I don't know man…" Josuke added, as he started to feel creeped out, "She looks way too happy to have been defeated."

"What?!" Koichi blinked twice and clung to his older friend, "Keicho! Josuke! Help me!"

"Hey! Don't just rely on us!"

The three friends, though Keicho wanted to stay behind, but got dragged away with them by the collar, had run away… Far away from the creepy teenage love struck, yet possessive girl who kept staring at Koichi happily.

And at the same time… just a bit further away from the scene.

"Did ya see that Masashi?!" An elderly fisherman, who had his boat nearby the area, had witnessed the bouncing incident, and was shocked to see it unfold, "That rock over there saved that girl!"

Masashi waved the bottle of alcohol around as he slurred his words, "I ain't… hic… that drunk Gramps!"

* * *

 **Morioh Landmark #2 The Boing-Boing Cape!**

It was from a fisherman's tale that had begun to spread around. It was of a suicidal girl that was saved from certain death when the spiked rocks had bounced her back to safety from the cliff. It is now a sacred spot and the local fishermen pray to it for a safe journey in their jobs.

 **Directions:** Just ask one of the local fishermen and they will gladly show you where it is.

* * *

The next day at school…..

"Congratulations Hirose! You did so well on this one!" The teacher patted Koichi in the head for a job well done. Koichi had just gotten a perfect 100 mark on his English Test.

The smaller teen looked at the mark repeatedly to clarify if it was really true. When he did, he sighed...

"I don't know how to feel about this…."

And then later, during their break times… and even after school...

"And they usually will try to overwhelm you with chocolates and stuff on Valentine's Day! So you gotta learn how to handle that…" Josuke began his explanations to Keicho.

"Valentines…chocolate..." Keicho wrote on his notepad, "Got it…"

Josuke has been teaching Keicho about Love and its significance to humans. The older teen seems to be very keen on trying to understand this concept, and his friend is happy to oblige. In the end it's still confusing to him as it was before...

 **======TO BE CONTINUED======**

* * *

 **AN:** "Love is always a hurricane!" ~ Boa Hancock, One Piece

The title is named after the song of the same name from the Love Deluxe Album by Sade!

I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review if you wish :3


End file.
